Current and future space initiatives for orbiting space stations and interplanetary vehicles include modular spacecraft designs where a larger structure is assembled in space from a plurality of smaller modules launched separately. Modular designs reduce the cost of realizing large spacecraft because correspondingly large launch vehicles are not required to get the smaller modules into space. However, these designs are currently limited by the relatively complex docking mechanisms currently required to secure smaller modules together. Most docking performed today in space assumes that humans maneuver at least one of two spacecraft in a fairly accurate way so that fairly precise docking mechanisms engage to lock the two spacecraft together. Typically, that same docking mechanism also provides for the connection of auxiliary services such as power and fluid transport between the two spacecraft. When multiple modules each require precision maneuvering and mechanisms in order to link up with other modules, the expenses required for precision equipment to accomplish docking partially defeat the advantages provided by modular designs.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for cost-effective methods and systems for assembling structures in space.